


6 months

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mentions of Sex, Romance, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's surprising how much things can change in 6 months.<br/>Fluffy Sherlolly fic.<br/>Written for my other half<br/>Brief mention of sex, nothing explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 months

There had been a time when Sherlock just couldn't believe Molly when she said wanted to love him. He'd firmly believed she'd see all his flaws and leave him, but she hadn't. She'd stood by him, made him happier than he had ever been before, not that he'd admit it, and it made him feel, wanted, which was a curious feeling. 

He'd once told Molly that he'd thought love was a myth, something pretty sounding that people said to make people feel wanted. Molly had listened, trying to act like hearing him say those words weren't breaking her heart but they were. She'd never understand how someone so amazing had been hurt enough to believe those things.

It was 6 months later when he'd told her she'd made him revaluate things he once thought that he's known. Sherlock actuallu admitted he was wrong and for the first time in his life he told someone he was in love with them. They hadn't fucked that night, they'd made love bringing each other close to orgasms and stopping only to keep dragging out until the night had faded into morning.

That was also the first time that Molly woke up before Sherlock, he was a known early bird often having already started to examine a case before she'd so much as dragged herself out of bed in search for coffee, which is why when she woke up to find Sherlock's arms still wrapped around her, her initial reaction was confusion. Molly snuggled a little closer, linking her fingers with his. She still couldn't believe he'd actually said those three little words, that he'd admitted she had broken down all the walls he'd built to protect himself and was willing to let her in.

Sherlock had made a small noise as he woke up, a noise that Molly would forever describe as adorable even if it did earn her a stern look. Wriggling back, she closed the tiny gap between them, turning her head so she could stare into his eyes, with a small almost nervous smile. Sherlock just bowed his head and kissed away the nerves. He still wanted her, he always would.

They'd spent the day in bed, watching films and making a mess when Molly suggested using whipped cream to spice things up a bit. Molly had laughed and Sherlock had frowned as the experiment resulted in their scruffy cat trying to lap the cream off Sherlock's chest before he locked the cat out the room with a huff that only made her laugh more.

She whispered I love you as they made love again, and Sherlock said it back, tangling his hands in her hair and pulling her down into a passionate kiss. It was then he finally believed that yes, he did want her to love him, that he wanted to love her, and that he hoped it stayed that way for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they seemed horribly OOC, I don't actually ship this but my girl LOVES it so I did this for her...
> 
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
